


An Unlikely Mate

by TryingZiam



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Human Louis, Hunter Liam, Liam turns to a girl sometimes, M/M, Mates, Niall puts a curse on Liam, Smut, Vampire Josh, Werewolf Harry, Werewolf Zayn, Witch Niall, kind of genderswap, sort of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-10
Updated: 2014-08-10
Packaged: 2018-02-12 14:51:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2114061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TryingZiam/pseuds/TryingZiam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Disclaimer: I don't own one direction or any other celebrities present in this story. I only own the story line. Don't steal my idea please. I will destroy you and feed you to my servants.</p><p>Warning: Will contain SMUT </p><p>Werewolf Zayn Malik's gay and he knows it. He's pretty proud of himself and doesn't  try to hide his preference of men (like his second in command, Harry). </p><p>Zayn's gay. 100% GAY!! </p><p>So why the hell have the Werewolf Gods given him a female mate. Liana Payne aka Liam Payne, his archenemy.</p><p>Liam (Liana) is a guy most of the time. He only turns to a girl on full moons (when Zayn's sexual frustration is at its peak) because of that damn curse from that dumb witch, Niall. Liam is also about to become the leader of the W.D.S. (Wolf Destruction Squad). Now's probably not a good time to become MATED to an alpha. Especially to Zayn Malik. But it'd be alright. He can do it. Right? Right?</p><p>The forecast isn't looking too good for these two star crossed love- oops-haters?</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Unlikely Mate

**Author's Note:**

> I'm thinking of starting this but I want eople to read it. If your interested in the summary please please please leave kudos and comments.

Disclaimer: I don't own one direction or any other celebrities present in this story. I only own the story line. Don't steal my idea please. I will destroy you and feed you to my servants.

Warning: Will contain SMUT 

Werewolf Zayn Malik's gay and he knows it. He's pretty proud of himself and doesn't  try to hide his preference of men (like his second in command, Harry). 

Zayn's gay. 100% GAY!! 

So why the hell have the Werewolf Gods given him a female mate. Liana Payne aka Liam Payne, his archenemy.

Liam (Liana) is a guy most of the time. He only turns to a girl on full moons (when Zayn's sexual frustration is at its peak) because of that damn curse from that dumb witch, Niall. Liam is also about to become the leader of the W.D.S. (Wolf Destruction Squad). Now's probably not a good time to become MATED to an alpha. Especially to Zayn Malik. But it'd be alright. He can do it. Right? Right?

The forecast isn't looking too good for these two star crossed lovers(haters). 

Werewolf!Zayn Hunter!Liam Werewolf!Harry Human!Louis

Witch!Niall Vampire!Josh

WELL? 

WOULD YOU READ IT?! 

TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK. SHOULD I GO ON?! TELL MEEEEE!

Please!?!?!

**Author's Note:**

> Well. Tell me what you think.


End file.
